


四只

by Loria_flo



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loria_flo/pseuds/Loria_flo
Summary: 虚假三批，提包只存在于话语中





	四只

瓦伦汀去找茂丘西奥时，他又不在。凉凉的月光从开着的窗户里撒进来，显得室内空荡荡的。躺在床上等了好一会儿，窗外才传来窸窸窣窣的声音，茂丘西奥灵活地从窗户上翻进来，轻轻落在地上。瓦伦汀侧过身子撑着脑袋看着他衣衫不整的兄弟：“自己家的阳台你也翻。”茂丘西奥微微喘息着脱掉外套扔到椅背上，拿起桌上的茶壶猛灌，瓦伦汀的目光转来转去，落到他起伏的喉结上。“练习练习嘛。”茂丘西奥走过来俯下身亲吻床上的人时说。

瓦伦汀顺势把撑在自己上方的人拉到床上，翻过身来压住。他盯着茂丘西奥的脸看了一会儿，开始解他扣子，一边扒衣服一遍漫不经心地问：“提拜尔特刚操完你？”茂丘西奥任由他动作：“无聊了，找点乐子。”瓦伦汀手移到茂丘西奥两腿之间，往后穴里捅了两根手指进去，容易得过分。他搅动着手指，皱起眉头：“啧，射这么多，小心怀孕了。”茂丘西奥笑出声：“怀孕？怀什么，小猫吗？”“对啊，给猫王子怀一肚子的小猫。”瓦伦汀的手指找到了他的敏感点，一下一下按着，让茂丘西奥发出甜腻的呻吟。茂丘西奥喘息着断断续续地说：“亲爱的，猫一胎……生的小猫，可是……有不同的，父亲的。”瓦伦汀抽出手指，把茂丘西奥翻过来，就着上一个人留下的精液捅了进去：“哦，那该有几只是我让你怀上的。”

瓦伦汀覆在他背上慢慢动作，每一次抽送都碾过敏感点，茂丘西奥感到和提拜尔特做爱时巨大的差异。他的弟弟操着他，亲吻着他脖颈，在他耳边说道：“哥哥，你想生几只？”生几只？茂丘西奥思维有些迟钝，猫一胎生的蛮多，肯定超过两只，但也不能太多，他只有两个乳头，多了可怎么喂得过来。“嗯……你们得……先让我怀上才行啊……”他决定把这个问题先放一放。瓦伦汀轻笑着把茂丘西奥拉起来摆成跪姿，热气喷在他后颈上：“那我们一起操你，能让你怀上吗？”

瓦伦汀伸手抹了一把被自己的动作带出来的，从后穴处顺着大腿流下来的液体，去抚弄茂丘西奥的勃起，在他耳边低声开口：“提拜尔特会先操你，操得又快又用力，他总是那样急，做爱跟打架似的，然后他会射在你屁股里，很多，全射给你，然后我会操你，我们在提拜尔特的精液里做爱，就像现在这样……”茂丘西奥闭着眼睛，想象着这画面，呼吸越来越急促，身体也大片大片发红。瓦伦汀抚摸着那些粉色的皮肤，把潮湿的吻印在上面：“我操你的时候会很慢，因为我忙着亲你，摸你，舔你，提拜尔特会在一边看着，看我们一起呻吟，把他看硬。”他把手指塞到茂丘西奥嘴里，几根一起，压着舌头：“提拜尔特会去操你的嘴，因为你的嘴巴总是闭不上，想找着什么东西堵住，猫王子的阴茎是顶好的选择。他捧着你的脸操你的嘴，没有那么大力气了，但还是让你嘴巴酸痛，喉咙发疼。你想往后缩，但我把你顶回来，你往前去，嘴里的阴茎又把你的眼泪操出来。你忍不住地哭，想尽快结束这折磨，但还是要小心地用舌头包着牙齿，免得把猫王子蹭疼了，不把精液留在你嘴里。”茂丘西奥因为激动而浑身发抖，接着猛地一颤，射在了瓦伦汀手里。

瓦伦汀把茂丘西奥翻过来，让他躺在床上，沾满精液的手点在他嘴唇上，沉浸在高潮余韵里的人乖乖地张口吞下了自己射出来的东西。瓦伦汀看着他哥哥把自己的手舔干净，分开他的腿抬起臀部插了进去，茂丘西奥仰头发出一声拉长的呻吟。瓦伦汀低头去舔他的乳头：“或者，我这样抱着你操你的时候，提拜尔特会想来操我，没办法，我只顾着操你了，屁股撅得太高了，像是找操一样。”他握住茂丘西奥的手，放到自己臀后，茂丘西奥的手指探进去，后穴湿软，已经做过润滑了。茂丘西奥掰着对方的臀瓣，手指伸进去胡乱搅动按揉，让瓦伦汀也哼哼唧唧的。

“提拜尔特会用力地操我，太用力了以至于他几乎是在操我们两个，你感受到的撞击都是来自他的。提拜尔特会抱着我，咬我的脖子耳朵，但眼睛紧紧盯着你，那眼神教你忍不住冲着他叫，绞紧后穴。我被你咬得不行，也忍不住用后面咬紧提拜尔特，他就会更用力地顶我们。”茂丘西奥真的收紧后穴，紧咬着瓦伦汀，仰头发出带着哭腔的呻吟，同时手上也找到了正确的方位和节奏，把身上的人也逼出一样的声音来。

瓦伦汀话说不太利索了，断断续续的：“我要射了，你也要射了是不是……提拜尔特也要射了，谁会先射出来？不管是谁，我们都射给你，射在你屁股里，让你怀上小猫……提拜尔特拔出来了，他想插到你屁股里射，让他也进来行不行？”他摸索着茂丘西奥的后穴，试探着想挤进一根手指。茂丘西奥吓得哭出来：“不行，提拜尔特……太大了，我会裂开的，疼，不行，不行……”瓦伦汀还是挤进了食指，抵在敏感点上，让每一次抽插中前列腺都能受到照顾。茂丘西奥几乎是在痛哭，声音打着颤，热泪不断地淌下脸颊，手在瓦伦汀背后胡乱地抓挠，但轻飘飘的什么也抓不住。最后的时候茂丘西奥紧紧抱住瓦伦汀，两人一起射了出来。

茂丘西奥哭得眼睛发疼，疲劳和睡意铺天盖地涌来，但他还记得挣扎起身，对身后揉着他小腹的人说：“四只……”


End file.
